


Brother

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Every Guy Ellie has worked with has been like a Brother except for Nick Torres
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Brother

Every man in Agent Eleanor Bishop’s life, she always put in a familial spot. Agent Flyndering, Clayton, even Jake, was more of a brother than the husband in many ways. Qasim was a love light that ignited something that soothed her soul.

It nearly blindsided her when Agent Torres joined the team when she felt attraction, and her heart speeds up in a way that she never felt. Nick Torres awakened feelings in Ellie that definitely were not familial. 

It was a slow day at the office, and Ellie was content, just watching Nick as he hovered around his desk and completed his work. She smiled slightly as a dreamy look flitted over her face. 

“Earth to Ellie,” McGee called from across the aisle. Nick glanced at her and smirked. 

Ellie jumped out of her trance. And glared at McGee, “What McGee?” Ellie asked.

“You were looking like a vampire and ready to strike at Nick. It’s creepy,” McGee commented. 

Nick winked at her, and Ellie felt a blush stain her cheeks. At that moment, Gibbs came in, declaring that they caught a case. 

Ellie was kept her feeling to herself until she met Molly Lewis, a woman who loved they dead sailor, but every time the dead sailor asked if they would be a couple, Molly said she loved him as a brother. Now Molly was sobbing in the interrogation because she waited too long for happiness. 

Molly’s voice echoed in Ellie’s head. They solved the case, and Ellie made a beeline to get Nick’s favorite take out. She waited for him outside his apartment. 

Nick came home, bone-tired, and heart sore. He felt for Molly when Sofia died, he became lost and wished he said things he did. He saw Ellie waiting on his doorstep. He sighed. 

“Nick, I brought food. “Ellie brightly mentioned.

Nick opened his door and constructed his wall. They ate in silence. Ellie then moved close and grabbed Nick’s hand.

“Do you think Molly will be okay?” Ellie asked.

“Nope. But she’ll live. A regret like that she will carry until the end of her life.” Nick responded and disengaged from Ellie’s hand. Nick then moved to the opposite side of the kitchen. Ellie felt lost as if she was struck. However, Ellie needed to tell him. 

“Nick, I don’t want those regrets. Every guy I worked with has been like an Brother, except you. You make me feel things that I never felt with Jake. Its an weird mix of protection, respect and compassion. When I near you I feel like I can’t breathe.” Ellie commented. “I love you Nick”

Nick grabbed the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply. All his emotions ranging at once. 

“Ellie, You are just saying this after this case. You should go home and get some rest.” 

Ellie felt anger, and tears flash over her. 

“Nick please, I love you.” Ellie said again.

“Ellie. You can’t love me. Remember you who didn’t even believe that I couldn’t murder that girl. You were the first one to even suggest it. You don’t know all the things that I have done. I’m too dangerous to love,” Nick yelled. 

Ellie felt tears fall from her eyes and “Don’t you think I am capable of dealing with it.?” She asked.

Nick’s eyes flashed, “I am not capable of dealing with it. Even if I had feelings for you, which I don’t. I am too dangerous. You know every time someone comes after me, it is from being undercover for so long. What if something happens to you? I couldn’t live with myself.”

Ellie tiny blip of hope, “So you do care?” 

Nick deflated, “Of course you are Ellie, everyone loves you. I love you like I love McGee or Kasie. We are a family. You are my sister.”

Suddenly Ellie can’t breathe. Tears are running down her face, she walks out the door and doesn’t look back. 

Nick also felt tears spring to his eyes. He was lying to Ellie, He loved her more than life itself, but he couldn’t live if something happened to her. For now, he needed to create some distance. 

Nick also knew if he pushed her away and pushed her away, that would be a regret that would kill him.

Ellie got home and closed her door, locking all the locks. And slid down her door as the tears created a storm of self-doubt that she had been fighting since she was a child. Not even Nick could love her for fear of something happening to her.


End file.
